Titanium
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: Brooke surprises Peyton when she gets home from work with something quite unexpected. One-shot, a bit of a drabble, extremely smutty lesbian-ness, a tad of S&M. Breyton!


**So since there aren't really that many S&M Breyton stories I figured I'd throw one out there. It's not edited, I just wrote it for fun so let me know how you like it. If restraints and blindfolds aren't your thing then let me direct you to the back button. Anyway, enjoy this unedited one-shot.**

* * *

Peyton walked into her and Brooke's house, shedding off her coat. She walked over to the closet and began hanging it up. A smile graced her lips as she smelled the familiar vanilla berry scent lingering behind her. "How was your day, baby?"

She turned around to face her wife, and noticed the dark make-up. It was unlike Brooke to get so fancy without a place to be. Peyton dragged her eyes down her wife's curvaceous body, a short leather dress hugging all the right places. She was sheer black stockings. Peyton looked back up, finding Brooke's dark hazel eyes- glimmering contently.

"Well..." Peyton whispered, licking her lips. Brooke smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to her wife's jaw.

"Leave the heels on, take everything else off." She said quietly.

"I've had them on all day." Peyton whispered.

Brooke narrowed her eyes playfully, "I'm the one calling the shots tonight." She said. Peyton giggled quietly, pulling her shirt over her head. She undressed herself, managing to slip her jeans off while still wearing her black pumps. Brooke tilted her head, "I changed my mind. Keep the panties on, I like them." She smirked, tracing her fingers over the black lace panties.

Peyton unclasped her bra and pulled it off, leaving it in a heap on top of her shirt and jeans. Brooke smiled, trying to bite back her giddiness. She reached down, sliding her fingers through Peyton's and holding her hands tightly as she peppered kisses on her cheeks. Brooke pressed Peyton's back against the wall, and the blonde shuddered at the cool surface against her warm skin.

"What's got you so adventurous?" Peyton whispered, moaning softly when Brooke's mouth found her neck.

"Don't talk unless you have permission." Brooke said coyly, biting the sensitive skin under Peyton's ear. Peyton smiled, tilting her head back.

Brooke continued claiming Peyton's neck, leaving wet kisses wherever she chose, biting and sucking on every sensitive spot. Brooke brought Peyton's hands above her head and held them in place, all the while slipping her tongue between Peyton's plump lips. The kiss was soft, but soon turned aggressive. Peyton's tongue slid over Brooke's lip and Brooke took it between her teeth, tugging ever so gently, making Peyton moan in pain.

She released Peyton's tongue, satisfied with her dominance, and held Peyton's left wrist tightly in her hand. She guided her upstairs to their bedroom, where she had everything on display.

Peyton saw the new toys laid on the bed in an oh so _Brooke_ fashion, neatly organized from biggest to smallest. It brought a smile to her lips, until her eyes set upon the pair of restraints. That was a rule of hers, one that she'd never spoken however, that she was top and Brooke was bottom. The occasional switch didn't bother her, but, _restraints_?

Brooke saw the look of discontent on her wife's face and immediately turned her away from the bed, holding her jaw, "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"B, of course I trust you, but—"

"Then _trust_ me." Brooke said, placing a quick kiss to Peyton's lower lip. Peyton hesitantly looked back over her shoulder. Brooke snagged a black satin blindfold off the bed, and wrapped it around Peyton's eyes. "We're going to play a game." She said quietly, tying the blindfold so it fit snugly against Peyton's face.

Brooke lead Peyton over to the bed and laid her down. She began attaching the restraints to her wrists and ankles, and to each bed post. Brooke took a minute to stare at her wife, chest exposed, squirming uncomfortably on the bed. Brooke squeezed her legs together. God she had a sexy wife.

Brooke walked around the bed, leaning down to press a kiss on Peyton's left nipple. Peyton lifted her chest very slightly, pressing it against her wife's mouth. Brooke opened her mouth, sucking Peyton's soft pink nipple into her mouth. She played with it, letting her tongue slide over and around it, nibbling on it, and sucking.

"Fuck Brooke." She hissed.

"Shh. The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is moans and screams." Brooke said, kissing down Peyton's ribcage. She left a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses across Peyton's toned and contoured abdomen and then, much to Peyton's chagrin, got off the bed.

Brooke sauntered down to the end of the bed and picked up a pair of scissors. She lifted Peyton's panties and snipped once, twice, until they peeled off of her body. "Remember all those shirts you ripped in your horny compulsions? Well, this is pay back." Brooke smiled devilishly.

Peyton had to hold back a giggle, but she smiled widely. Brooke was not subtle about her sassiness. Peyton would give anything to flip her over and fuck her senseless, but then again she didn't mind being waited on. Sort of like a weird, sex princess. Yeah, sex princess.

Brooke leaned down and sunk two fingers between Peyton's slick folds and into her depths. Peyton cried out at the sudden intrusion, jerking her hips up. Brooke smirked, sinking her fingers as far in as possible. She stroked Peyton's G-Spot, briefly, before pulling her fingers out and ramming them back in.

"Oh my... fuck, oh yes..." Peyton gasped, gripping the sheets beneath her restrained hands.

Brooke kept a rapid fingering pace, leaning down and lapping at Peyton's clit. Peyton's wetness was seeping out around Brooke's fingers, so much that Brooke assumed it was probably the wettest Peyton had ever been. Brooke sucked Peyton's clit into her mouth, strumming her tongue over and around it.

"Oh my God Brooke!" Peyton cried out, her muscles tensing as her orgasm quickly crept up her abdomen. "Fuck, fuck, oh... please..." her vocal chords went mute as she thrashed around against her restraints, her whole body vibrating.

Brooke slowed her movements and sat up, watching Peyton's muscles relax. She was still gasping for breath, her chest rising and falling faster than normal.

Brooke stroked Peyton's G-Spot a few times, quickly, making Peyton squirm underneath her. She withdrew her fingers and crawled up, placing them over Peyton's lips. "Lick." She commanded softly, watching contently as Peyton's tongue slid over her fingers and she sucked them clean. "Good girl." Brooke murmured, rolling off the bed. She pulled her outfit off, leaving the heels on, and crawled back over top of Peyton, lowering her pussy over her mouth.

Peyton sensed the warmth and immediately began licking, hungrily lapping at her wife's glistening folds. Brooke moaned softly, reaching down to tangle her fingers in Peyton's curled blonde locks.

"Fuck Peyt, faster." Brooke whispered, her breathing hitching in her throat as Peyton's tongue slid between her folds and lapped at her wet entrance. Brooke released Peyton's hair and gripped the headboard, leaning against it for support. "Oh fuck..." Brooke gasped, feeling her stomach begin to tighten. She suddenly got off, leaving Peyton a little stunned. "You look so hot with my pussy on your tongue." Brooke commented, "But I'll let you do that another time. Right now, I'm gonna ride one out."

Peyton could practically hear Brooke's smirk as she straddled her pussy and began rubbing their centres together. Peyton's hips jerked up, her clit still sensitive from her orgasm. Brooke moaned, tilting her head back as she used her wife's pussy as a sex toy, grinding against it until the friction was unbearable. It didn't take long for her to come, and her muscles to seize.

Brooke fell limp over Peyton's body, both of them panting. She slid Peyton's blindfold off, smiling as Peyton's hooded green eyes met hers. "You are such a naughty girl." Peyton whispered.

"You love it." Brooke laughed, still panting, leaning forward to kiss her wife.

* * *

**Dudes, I have tumblr ****now. The link's on my profile. Follow me or just check it out. Sometimes I'll post smutty blurbs, or pictures, or random facts about my awesome self. I'm kind of unpredictable but hey, I'm fun. Love you all!**


End file.
